The present invention is directed to an air accumulator for use with pneumatic tools. Pneumatic tools are used extensively in the building and automotive trades. At the present time, each pneumatic tool is connected to its own compressor so that as more pneumatic tools are used, more compressors have to be utilized as well. This represents a large capital expenditure. Also, each compressor has a greater capacity than the air tool so that most of the time, the compressor is idle. At the same time, if the pneumatic tool is being used steadily, there is a tendency for the air pressure to drop so that, on occasion, the operator of the tool has to wait for the air pressure to build up again before use of the tool can be resumed. This results in loss of production and inefficient use of tools, time and equipment. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a portable air accumulator which can be used in conjunction with an air compressor and a plurality of pneumatic tools.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a portable air accumulator which enables an air compressor to be utilized more efficiently.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable air accumulator which enables a plurality of pneumatic tools to be used in conjunction with a single air compressor while maintaining the air pressure for all of the tools at a constant normal operating value.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable air accumulator which can be used with a plurality of tools and which can be adjusted so that the tools can be operated at different pressures and the air pressure to each tool can be adjusted.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable air pressure device which can be used in conjunction with a compressor and a plurality of pneumatic tools and which is adjustable for maintaining the air pressure of the air to the tools at a lower value than the pressure of the air from the compressor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable air accumulator which is simple in construction and which is capable of a long life of usable service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.